Principality of Holy Cross
Principality of Holy Cross, also known as Holy Cross, Yanite Krado is located on areas of previous New Zeleand - North Island and South Island- and Australia's Tasmania. Discovered by dutch sailor- Abel Tasman in 1642, Holy Cross was previously settled by Maori people, when the Polish Settlers established their first colony in August 2012AB. The Native Holy Cross '''is the name of people who lived in Holy Cross from birth (usually Polish- Hispanic families). Holy Cross became an independent nation about two years later- in the 22 of May 2012AB. Holy Cross is a Absolute Monarchy, and the head of the country is Prince. Origin of the name The name '''Holy Cross is based of it's biggest religion- Orthodox Christianity (the second largest religion in the country is Palaisisim). The name has been proposed by the first Prince- Michael I Ginger (2012AB(unofficially)-still) and has never been changed. Major Cities The Holy Cross's largest and capital city is Lagya, fully located on the South Island . The socond-largest city is Slavo, fully-located on the North Island. The last and the smallest city is Kangaroo City , located on the Tasmania. Language and Culture The official language of Holy Cross is Świętokrzyski [IPA:ɕfjɛntɔˈkʂɨskʲ]. Other most-used languages are: Spain and Polish (occasionally English). Citizens of Yanite Krado ''loves to hunt for hares- using only bow and arrows. Because of this, Holy Cross started to organize Hunting Competitions using only these items . It's knowed as ''trowile. Time The time and dates here are counted in AB unit. The AB is a shortcut of After Brian ( From "Life Of Brian "),. Brian was born in the same time as Jesus. Brian Cohen is born in a stable a few doors from the one in which Jesus is born, which initially confuses the three wise men who come to praise the future King of the Jews. Brian grows up an idealistic young man who resents the continuing Roman occupation of Judea. While attending Jesus' Sermon on the Mount, Brian becomes infatuated with an attractive young rebel, Judith. His desire for her and hatred for the Romans lead him to join the People's Front of Judea (PFJ), one of many fractious and bickering independence movements, who spend more time fighting each other than the Romans. Annexation of Latia Since the 3rd of October 2013AB, Latia Cross is officially a part of Holy Cross; she signed the anexation tractate with Holy Cross. Earlier Latia was "just" a country, located on the South America, but now it's a big tycoon, that is slowly drowning the Holy Cross market. Now, after the annexation, Latia Cross people can officially use their flag, the seal of Holy Cross, Holy Cross anthem and .lat.hc domain name. Other Official domain of Yanite Krado is www.duklando.host.sk Holy Cross's currency is Sankta Kruco Dollar (SKD, $K): 1 SKD = 5,8 PLN = 1,43 EUR Other languages Polish (Polski) ---- Category:Cities Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth Category:Holy Cross Category:Nations Category:Nearly Real World Category:Country Category:Regions